His Necklace
by FiRe0fLy0StAr
Summary: Willow meets a strange shopkeeper who gives her what she thinks is a box of tea. Then, tragedy befalls her, and she sees the tea, and shopkeeper, for what they really are. Our favorite demon makes a new contract, and meets the first human he can't analyze or even understand. Eventually Sebastian/OC I can't write summaries. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Fire: So, this idea kind of came to me, and I think I can finally write a decent story with this one. A story with actual girth and a plot, and yes, I deleted my other stories because I wasn't happy with them. I am sorry, my loyal fans)': Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one just as much.**_

_****_

"My lady, I do believe it's time to get up," I heard the voice of my nurse maid, Lila, ring out.

I groaned loudly and opened my eyes; the blonde haired woman was tying my curtains back to allow the sun to shine through the large window behind them.

"Do I _have _to?" I moaned, covering my face with a pillow to shield me from the intruding light.

"Yes, Miss Willow. You have several meetings today and it's your mother's birthday," Lila replied, taking my pillow away and pulling my covers off of me.

I shot straight up, almost bashing my forehead off of her nose, and yelled, "Shit!"

"My lady, such course language!" the maid chastised.

"Lila! I forgot my mom's birthday," I explained, jumping out of bed and struggling to get out of my night clothes.

Rushing around my room, I put on the first dress and pair of underclothes I could find. I brushed my hair quickly and threw on a sun hat and a pair of tan boots. Before Lila could get another word out, I was out the door and rushing down the steps.

"My lady, why are you in such a hurry?" my butler, Caldwell, asked.

"Forgot mom's birthday!" I yelled as I rushed out the front door. I heard the old man chuckle and yell back, "Always the forgetful one, Miss Willow!"

I laughed and ran to the stables; I didn't have time to get a carriage ready. I burst through the door of the stables to see the stable boy, Luke, already standing with my horse, Bridgette. She had all of her gear already on, and his hand was stretched out to me, her reigns resting in it.

"Luke, you are truly amazing!" I gushed, kissing him on the cheek and jumping on to the horse.

I gave the white speckled horse a sharp kick in the sides and off we went. I loved the feel of the wind on my face and had to take a moment to relish in the feeling. I laughed and took my hands off the reigns, lifting them towards the sun.

"This is amazing," I whispered, putting my hands back on the reigns.

After what seemed like an eternity in paradise, I finally arrived in town. I hopped off of Bridgette, and lead her to the fence, securing her lead on the fence post.

Glancing around the town, I wondered what on earth my mother would like for her birthday. A new dress, perhaps? Or maybe some of that lilac soap she enjoys..did I even bring money with me?

I ran back to Bridgette and checked the saddle bag, smiling. I picked up the bag of coins, reading the small note attached to it.

_ Hey dummy,_

_ You're not getting your mum anything without these._

_ Sincerely, your life saver._

With a laugh I made a mental note to thank Luke when I got home. I returned to town and began to look around the shops and stands that were set up. I looked through everything from dresses to trinkets to Funtom Company knock-offs; I could not find a thing that I thought mother would like.

Finally, as a last resort, I entered a creepy little shop that rested far away from all of the rest. The outside was painted pitch black with two large gargoyles resting on each side of the porch. A rickety staircase lead up to the front door that read "Lost Souls Welcomed", I shivered; this place was spooky.

I made my way up the creaky stairs and pushed the run-down door open, coughing as dust rolled out from the shop.

"Hello?" I called, walking through the shelves of glowing tea boxes, "This place is creepier than I gave it credit for," I mumbled.

"How can I help you my dear?" a strong, male voice called out from the back of the shop.

"I was looking for a gift," I replied, looking for the source of the voice.

"I have plenty of gifts, darling, what sort of gift are you looking for?" the voice inquired.

Finally the source of the voice revealed himself, and for moment I wished he hadn't. It was a man, approximately 6'2'', with raven black haired that fell messily atop his head. His eyes were crimson colored and bore into my caramel orbs intensely. He wore nothing but a pair of black leather pants and chunky boots. The mysterious shop owner was incredibly handsome with chiseled features, a toned chest and abdomen, and a sex appeal that could charm a nun.

"B-Birthday.." I whispered.

"Hmm, I think that I have just the thing," he said with a devious smirk. He brushed passed me, looking down at me with, a hellish gleam in his red eyes.

I nodded and followed him through the shelves and shelves of tea boxes until, finally, he came to a stop in front of one.

"Ah, here it is," he said with a smile, plucking a red box, this one wasn't glowing, from the very top of the shelf with ease, "This is called Hallowed Night. It's one of the very best teas I have, normally I'd charge very high for this, but I want you to have it, on the house."

"Really? Are you sure? I-I have the money, I'm sure," I stuttered as he placed the box in my hands.

"I'm positive," he nodded, smiling devilishly at me.

"T-thank you," I said, hugging him quickly before rushing out of the shop and back to my horse. I swore I'd heard him cackling as I left, but I couldn't be bothered to worry about it. I hopped on Bridgette and rushed back to my house.

What I saw when I arrived made my heart drop. My beautiful home was up in flames so hot I could feel them from where I stood. I looked around the grounds and saw everything was burning, from the stables to the billowing willow trees of my name sake. I screamed for help, but no one came.

I ran for my home, but a pair of strong arms grabbed me, stopping me.

"Willow, you'll die if you try to go in there," the comforting voice of Luke rang out.

I turned towards the brown haired boy and wrapped my arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"Are mum, dad, the others.." I trailed off.

"Dead," he affirmed, "Along with everyone else in that house.."

"How are you still alive?" I asked, looking up into his green eyes.

"Because..I did it.." he whispered sadly.

"W-why?" I screamed, pushing him away.

"They told me to.." he replied, pulling a gun out of his pocket and pressing it to his temple.

"Wait! Luke, who's they? Who's they?" I yelled, stepping toward him, but it was too late. In the blink of an eye blood and brains spattered the ground, and the boy I'd grown up with fell with a thud.

I fell to my knees, too stunned to really cry. I shook my head; this had to be a dream, this couldn't be happening.

To my chagrin, no amount of pinching or beating my head off of the ground would wake me up. I laughed darkly, glaring at the sky and watching the smoke billow up into the air, I pushed myself off of the ground and walked over to Bridgette, who waited loyally right where I'd left her.

I pulled the Hallowed Night from my saddle bag and slid down a tree, tears falling from my face. I opened the red box and gasped. Inside the box lay not tea leaves, but a necklace with a heart shaped, ruby pendant.

Surely, this was not what the shop keeper had meant to give me, but in my current state I couldn't care less. I pulled the necklace from the box and slid it over my head, the pendant rested on my chest perfectly.

"You're all I have left now.." I whispered to the object, laughing at my stupidity. It wasn't like the necklace could hear me.

I leaned my head back against the tree, and softly cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fire: One review already! Chyeah! Thank you, kind person! And I was indeed listening to Sweet Sacrifice while I wrote this chapter lol. And I apologize if Bassie seems OOC, buttttt I don't know how he acts when he's not serving Ciel, and he strikes me as very Suave. SO. Yeah.**_

When I awoke, I wasn't sitting at the base of the tree anymore. In fact, I wasn't even sure I was on earth. Blinding whiteness surrounded me, and I was pretty sure I was lying down. My suspicions were confirmed when I glanceD down at myself, not only was I lying down, I was floating and nearly naked. The only thing shielding my body from exposure was a thing, white sheet that clung to my every curve.

I began panicking, unaware of what was going on.

"Don't panic, my dear," a familiar voice echoed.

I searched for the shop keeper, turning my head in every possible direction, but to no avail. The mysterious man was nowhere to be found.

"W-where are you, come out!" I demanded in the strongest voice I could muster.

"You're in no position to be ordering me around, you poor, sweet, innocent thing," the man said with a laugh, I could practically feel the smugness in his baritone.

I couldn't argue it wasn't like I could really force him to do anything in my current predicament.

"Now, I believe you have something that belongs to me, don't worry you can keep it, but I have a proposition for you," the man said with a laugh.

I shivered; I could feel his piercing gaze on me, tantalizing me with his teasing, crimson eyes.

"And what would that be?" I spat, feeling my face heat up at the thought of him seeing me in all of my glory.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful," he growled, appearing out of thin air. He approached me and, like a puppeteer , he flicked his wrist and I felt his strings pull me into a sitting position. I grasped the sheet, clutching it to me tightly.

"As for my proposition, I'd like to make a deal, a contract of sorts," the man stated, smirking at me. He squatted so that we were eye to eye, and peered deep into my orbs. It felt like he was staring into my very soul, and what he saw pleased him for he smiled widely.

"A deal huh?" I asked, trying to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yes, it's a pity what happened to your family. I'd like to help you get revenge in exchange for something..something that I'd literally _kill _for," he replied, his voice dropping an octave.

"How the hell do you know what happened to my family?" I yelled, attempting to lunge for him, only to find I was unable to get up.

"I know everything, doll," the man said suavely.

"What, do you're like god or something?" I asked with a snort.

"Hardly," he replied with a cackle.

"Then what _are _you?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"By day I'm a shop keeper, it is what I am by night that you should worry about," the red eyed man explained, reaching a hand out to cup my cheek. I didn't bother pulling away, I knew I couldn't fight him off even if I were able to move.

"And what are you b-by night?" I stuttered, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Hell itself, darling. Though, _you _can call me a demon," he replied, dropping his hand from my face to my shoulder, to the only part of my outfit that remained; the necklace.

"H-how about I call you your name?" I asked, trying to keep calm as the hellion fingered the pendant.

"I don't have a name. You see, if you agree to our little deal you pick my name, you become my master," the demon said, not taking his eyes off the heart.

"W-w-what di-did your last m-master call you then?" I asked, my composure cracking as his fingers left the necklace and traveled down to the hem of the sheet.

His attention snapped back to my face and he pulled his hand away saying, "Sebastian…Sebastian Michaelis."

"Well then, Sebastian, what do you get in exchange for helping me?" clearing my throat and shaking off my discomfort, I asked.

"Your soul," he replied, nonchalantly.

I had no reply, but thoughts bounced furiously around my mind. I wasn't sure if I should take his offer, or if he was even telling the truth. Weren't demons known for being deceptive?

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked, not purposely, but the words seemed to force their way out of my mouth like vomit.

"I suppose you'll just have to take my word for it," the handsome man said with a grin.

I nodded, that seemed reassuring..not. But, what did I have to lose? Everyone I'd ever cared about was dead, my hose burnt down, and the people responsible for ordering Luke to commit the crimes were nowhere to be found.

"Ok, we have a deal," I finally said, looking up at him.

"Fantastic," he growled, leaning in closer and examining every inch of exposed skin he could see. Then, to my horror, he ripped the sheet away from me, and examined that skin too.

"What are you searching for?" I asked, desperately trying to cover myself.

"A fitting place to leave my mark," he replied, searching my body.

"Your mark?"

"Yes, it seals our contract as well as letting other demons know you're taken," he explained.

"Taken?" I asked, still confused.

"You may have control over me, but you're more mine than I will ever be yours," he replied, before a smile spread across his face.

"Right here should do nicely, it's obvious enough, and it's a place I haven't tried before," he mumbled to himself, then brought my wrist to his mouth. Before I had time to ask what he was doing, searing pain exploded in my wrist and traveled up my arm. I felt myself grow weak, and my vision started clouding before going black all together. The last thing I saw before I fainted was Sebastian's unforgiving, bloodied smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fire: Got a comment saying that Sebby was evil, indeed, indeed he is, and it's sexy as fuck! Lol**_

_**Sebby: Oh dear, you fangirls will be the death of me.**_

_****_

I woke up in a soft bed, surrounded by several pillows and covered by a plush comforter. My head hurt excruciatingly bad, and I couldn't see clearly. I pushed myself up and out of the bed, staggering around the small room.

I found my way to the vanity on the far left side of the room, and looked in the mirror. What I saw made me cringe. My caramel eyes were surrounded by heavy, dark bags and my blonde hair fell limply about my head. I was wearing a fitted, white night gown and plain white socks. I ran my hands through my hair, and screamed loudly when I saw my left wrist. As I looked closer at the coal black pentagram, the memories of Sebastian came flooding back to me.

"Ah, Willow, you're awake," I heard his deep, cocky voice ring out from behind me.

"Ah, Sebastian, you're in my bedroom," I countered, turning around to glare at the demon.

"Actually, I am in _our _bedroom. You see, this is _our _manor," Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean _our?"_ I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you've been asleep for months, my dear, most of Georgia thought you were dead. As to not raise suspicion, I had to come up with an explanation for your sudden reappearance with a mysterious man," he explained.

"And that explanation would be?" I urged.

"You left town with me shortly before the fire to elope, I mean, who wouldn't want to marry a rich, foreign doctor?" the red eyed man said with a grin.

"Oh, so you're my husband now?" I snorted, brushing a piece of hair out of my face and crossing my arms. I didn't bother arguing with him, from what I gathered it was too late to change the story anyway.

"It was the most believable story I could come up with during your absence," he replied, unfolding his legs and walking toward me he took my hand and kissed it saying, "I must leave for now, my love, I will return later." He sauntered out, smirking over his shoulder.

"Wait! If I am your wife, what do I go by?" I called after him.

"Lady Michaelis, naturally," he replied as if I were stupid for asking.

I growled under my breath and left the room once I heard the front door open and then close, signaling that Sebastian had left. I needed to find a place to bathe. I searched about the manor for what seemed like hours before I finally found a wash room. The room was quite large and decorated in navy blue and gold. It had a beautiful, claw-footed bath tub and porcelain toilet. The carpet was soft and the whole place smelled of roses. I smiled a little and mentally complemented Sebastian on his decorating skills.

Coming down from my high, I huffed as it became apparent that the tub was not going to fill itself. "Some rich man ..doesn't even have any servants," I muttered, drawing my own bath water. When the tub was full I disrobed and eased into the steaming water. I sighed contentedly, and allowed myself to relax for the first time since I woke up.

After a few moments I began washing myself, scrubbing the life out of my hair. After I was done, I rinsed off and stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around myself and draining the tub. I sighed whole-heartedly as I realized I'd forgotten to bring clothes with me. Shrugging, I wrapped the towel and little tighter around me and left the lush bathroom, making my way back to my—the room I shared with my 'husband' as quickly as possible.

When I entered the bedroom I didn't bother looking for clothes, instead I flopped onto the bed and observed my wrist more closely, taking in every little detail of the intricate pentagram. I had to give it to the suave demon, his 'mark' was beautiful. I supposed it reflected him in some ways, it was evil yet beautiful, cursed yet angelic. Though I hadn't known the demon for long, I felt like I knew everything about him. I shrugged, it was probably just a side effect of the contract we'd made..besides even if I did fall in love with Sebastian it could never work. He didn't want me, he wanted my soul. That was it.

I groaned in frustration and discarded the towel in a corner of the room, I'd make Sebastian clean it up later..he may be my 'husband', but it states in our contract that he has to listen to me. I began looking through the drawers and closets and finally found a fairly simple pale green dress, a pair of underwear, and the tan boots I wore the day I met the demon. I put the clothes on, but left the boots where they were; I didn't feel like wearing shoes right now.

I decided to explore the manor some more, and eventually found myself in the sun room. I began admiring the beautiful room, dancing about in the sun light and laughing lightly. I loved the feel of sunshine on my skin, and twirled on my toes a few times before falling down into a chair that rested in the far right corner of the glass room. I closed my eyes, and let the sound of the wind lull me off into a peaceful sleep.

**Sebastian's POV**

I watched the girl as she danced around the sun room; I knew she would enjoy it, and had to take a moment to praise myself for adding that feature to our home. I couldn't help but smile at her innocence and love of sunshine. She truly was an angel, and it baffled me that she'd agreed to all but sell her soul to the devil. I didn't fully understand her, or how she managed to still remain pure with all the darkness that surrounded her. Though, I suppose what truly drew me to her was the burning hatred that lingered in the darkest crevices of her being. I was still in the shadows as to why she harbored the cruel feelings, but I knew she'd tell me in time and I will wait for that day eagerly. I smiled softly and made my way over to the chair she'd fallen asleep in. I brushed a piece of honey colored hair from her face, and took in her appearance. She was exceptionally beautiful, from her plump, pink lips to her long, luscious eye lashes; she was a sight to behold indeed. I picked her up gently and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down and tucking her.

I shook my head, she was so exhausted. I sighed and mentally decided that if she wasn't ready to rejoin the living by tomorrow I would have to allow her to borrow a bit of my energy. With one last glance, I left my beautiful new mistress alone and went in search of something to prepare for dinner, after all I used to be one hell of a butler..


End file.
